Interludes
by Cookie Monster1
Summary: The Three Lights are back in town... Could Usagi, Minako and Ami ask for more? - It's always the quite ones...


Those of you who have read this on Himeko's site and e-mailed my Odango for me, thanks.  
  
  
  
The beginning…  
  
The years had passed and everyone's life was changing.  
  
The inners were about 21 and the outers, excluding Setsuna and  
  
Hotaru, were about 24. There had been no need to transform since  
  
their last battle with Galaxia. Everyone seemed to be living their  
  
dreams. So why did this not feel right?  
  
All of those years that she had wished to be normal,  
  
and now her wish finally came true. But something was missing in  
  
her life. Usagi sighed as she looked out her apartment window to  
  
the street below. It was summer break for the kids in school.  
  
The were below her having a good time and scurrying about. For  
  
a split second she thought of a giant yoma coming and attacking  
  
the kids just so she would have something to do.  
  
"Stop that!- What am I thinking!" her hand flew up to  
  
smack her forehead. "I need to get out of here. Artemis where  
  
did Minako go?" Usagi spun around on the sofa to look at the cat.  
  
"She went shopping. So you know what that means. She  
  
went to the mall to pick up guys." Artemis sighed as he looked  
  
down. Usagi got a devilish grin on her face. "Usagi what are you thinking?"  
  
"Where's my transformation pen? I haven't used it in  
  
forever." She began to dig through piles of stuff. "Found it.  
  
Hehehe… MOON POWER, turn me into a handsome guy." A brilliant light  
  
engulfed her and she was transformed. "Let's head to the mall now."  
  
At the mall Minako was sitting by a fountain surveying  
  
her prey. "Too short, too tall, smells funny, too hairy…" Minako  
  
sighed. "I'll never find a good one. This is impossible. All  
  
of the good guys are taken." Just then a guy walked by her that  
  
she couldn't pass up. He was a vision of perfection (to her anyway).  
  
He came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey baby. How you doing?" Usagi (as a guy) flashed  
  
her sexy smile at Minako. 'This is going to be so much fun.' She  
  
thought. She pinched Minako's but.  
  
"Hey watch it pal." Minako was about ready to smack  
  
him when he received a shove from the other side. "Yaten!" Minako screamed.  
  
"Do you always go around grabbing strange girl's asses?" Yaten smirked.  
  
"Well this one is as strange as they come so I guess so." 'Usagi' replied.  
  
"Excuse me!!!" Minako stood up as Yaten and Usagi laughed.  
  
Neither Yaten or Minako had any idea that this stranger was Usagi.  
  
"You can both go to hell." She yelled at them and stormed off.  
  
When the two were finished with their laugh Yaten introduced  
  
himself. "My name is Yaten Kou." He held his hand out to 'Usagi'.  
  
Usagi decided to have a little fun and not reveal her  
  
true identity yet. She took Yaten's hand. "And I am Akira Tomisto."  
  
It was the first name that popped into her head. "You want to go get a bite to eat?"  
  
Yaten grimmiced a bit. "Well, I was supposed to meet  
  
Taiki and Seiya for dinner. They are really getting on my nerves  
  
lately…" He was more the less talking to himself. "Hey, do you  
  
want to come with me? I could you some one there that wasn't completely annoying."  
  
Usagi laughed inside, this was going to be more fun than  
  
she thought. "Sure, let's go I'm starving." The two got up from  
  
the bench they had been on and began to walk to the restaurant.  
  
The Starlights had only been back for about three days  
  
now. They now lived in the same apartment building as Minako and  
  
Usagi. Taiki was already spending every free moment he had with  
  
Ami. He was determined to get past her shy vasad. As they neared  
  
the restaurant they saw Seiya and Taiki sitting in a booth at the far end near the bar.  
  
Taiki had his nose in a book and Seiya had his arms draped  
  
around the back of the bench looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, this  
  
is Akira." Yaten announced as they walked up to the table. "He's  
  
going to be joining us for dinner to keep you two from annoying the living hell out of me."  
  
Taiki and Seiya introduced themselves and shook hands.  
  
"You seem very familiar to me. Have we met before?" Seiya said as he took her hand.  
  
'Usagi' got nervous for a second and then replied. "No,  
  
I don't think so. I just moved here." That was sorta close. Usagi  
  
thought to herself how great this is that she can see what they  
  
all say about everyone when they're not around.  
  
Drinks were ordered and once they came 'Usagi' decided  
  
to start a conversation. "So, Yaten how do you know that blond from before?"  
  
"We used to go to school with her and her friends, now  
  
her friend Usagi and her live in our building." Yaten said plainly.  
  
"Why are you interested?" He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"No, she's not my type. I just felt like screwing around  
  
with her." Usagi laughed at the thought of pinching Minako's ass.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Taiki asked Yaten.  
  
Yaten got a smile on his face and it gave way to a slight  
  
chuckle. "I caught him grabbing Minako's ass near the phones.  
  
She didn't seem too pleased about it either. Then I walked up and  
  
made some rude comment to him and he turned it around to make fun  
  
of her. It was great! She got rather pissed off though. I guess  
  
I'll have to apologize to her later." He stopped laughing and looked  
  
around to see his three companions staring at him. "What?"  
  
"YOU apologize? Yeah right, I'd like to see that one happen." Seiya said.  
  
"Hey, I'm never going to get her to like me if I keep  
  
being mean to her. I don't really mean to treat her that way, it's  
  
just that it's so fun, and her reactions are always so amusing.  
  
I can't help it, I guess its my charm." Yaten looked at 'Usagi'. "Why are you surprised?"  
  
"Even for the short time that I've known you, you don't  
  
seem like the type of person who apologizes often." 'Usagi' covered  
  
up for the real reason. She never knew that Yaten actually liked  
  
Minako back and she doubted that Minako knew.  
  
The waitress came back and took their orders. It was  
  
time to see what was on Taiki's mind now. "So, how about that waitress?"  
  
'Usagi' elbowed Taiki who was next to her.  
  
"Don't even try." Yaten said with his arms folded.  
  
"He's not interested. He only has eyes for a certain blue haired genius."  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that?" Taiki looked Yaten in the eye.  
  
"No, I guess not. You two just bore me."  
  
"How long have you been seeing this girl?" 'Usagi asked nonchalantly.  
  
"We're technically not seeing each other I guess. I  
  
can't get her to open up to me." Taiki shot Seiya a glance. "Shut  
  
up, I know what you're thinking."  
  
"What?! I didn't say anything." Seiya put his hands up in defense.  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
'Usagi' and Yaten laughed at the two. To make it more  
  
fun she decided to say that she knew Usagi.  
  
"So this Usagi girl that you mentioned earlier that lives  
  
with that blond, Minako right? Does she live in the Parlatz apartment  
  
buildings not too far from here?" 'Usagi' asked grinning inside.  
  
"Yeah she does. Do you know her?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know her. We have actually become pretty  
  
close friends. I met her in the arcade."  
  
Seiya began to figit in his seat. 'Usagi' didn't notice  
  
this. Seiya wanted to know what was on this guy's mind concerning  
  
his Odango. "Her boyfriend doesn't have a problem with you seeing  
  
her so much?" He asked sort of rudely.  
  
"What are you talking about? She doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
'Usagi' forgot that she had never told them about how Mamoru and  
  
her broke up. "Oh, are you talking about that Mamoru guy? He's old news."  
  
Seiya was thrilled inside but scared at the same time.  
  
Had his Odango left her former lover for this jerk? "So, you know  
  
Usagi and she hasn't mentioned us before?"  
  
"Yeah, she might have, but I wasn't sure if you were  
  
the same people." She sighed. This was hard with Seiya's fifth  
  
degree on her. She had to change the subject. "Where is our food anyway?"  
  
Seiya noticing the sudden change of subject felt like  
  
this guy was trying to hide something. "So you know Usagi 'pretty  
  
well' so you say and you didn't know who Minako was when you grabbed  
  
her ass?" Seiya kept up his interigation.  
  
"Seiya will you just leave him alone? God. Get off  
  
of it!" Yaten put a hand to his forehead. Seiya slumped back down  
  
in his seat giving 'Usagi' a glare. Usagi noticed this. Seiya  
  
couldn't look at this guy any more right now and went to the bar  
  
for another drink while they waited for their food.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him." Taiki said apologizing  
  
for Seiya's rude behavior. "Once you get to know him he's not so  
  
bad, but here is a note for the future. Don't mention Usagi around  
  
him." Taiki glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Seiya hadn't over heard him.  
  
"Why? They get along don't they?" 'Usagi' was confused.  
  
Seiya was one of her best friends and now that he was back, once  
  
he got some free time they would probably hang out all of the time. Did he hate her?  
  
"Yeah, they get along great. I've never met two people  
  
that get along better it's just that…" Taiki was cut off by Seiya  
  
who was approaching the table. He had spotted the waitress returning  
  
with their food and had come back. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.  
  
When dinner was over 'Usagi' put down her part of the  
  
bill and excused herself. "Hey maybe we can get together some other  
  
time? I'm sure Minako will get over the whole ass thing." Yaten  
  
offered up. "Give me your phone number."  
  
"Umm… I don't have a phone." 'Usagi' had to think of  
  
an excuse, they would recognize her number if she gave it to them.  
  
"Here, give me yours." Yaten scribbled their number down on a  
  
piece of paper and handed it off to her. "See ya later." She waved and left.  
  
When she got outside she found an secluded place to change  
  
back into herself, she didn't want them to spot her as 'Akira' heading  
  
back to her apartment. The whole way home she wondered why Seiya  
  
became so upset. She was relieved to know that he didn't hate her  
  
but didn't know why she couldn't mention her name around him. Usagi  
  
reached the door and searched to find her keys. Minako must have  
  
heard her outside because she opened the door. "Thank you, I couldn't  
  
find my keys." Usagi stepped into the apartment.  
  
"You're never going to guess what Makoto told me." Minako  
  
pulled Usagi into the apartment more so she could shut the door.  
  
Excitement was all over her face. "Rei and Yuuchiro are getting married!" She screeched.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You must be kidding me! That's great."  
  
Even with this news Usagi was still dying to tell Minako her good  
  
news. "So, how was the mall today?" She smirked.  
  
Minako's mood changed and she said. "Some guy grabbed  
  
my ass, then Yaten came. I thought he was going to defend me but  
  
he and the guy just made fun of me. I don't know, I think I should  
  
give up on him. He doesn't care about me."  
  
"Yes he does, and it's a lot more than you think." Usagi smiled.  
  
"How do you know? Did Seiya tell you?" Minako knew  
  
that Seiya and Usagi usually talked about everything.  
  
"No, but I have a surprise for you…" Usagi walked off  
  
to the bathroom. When she came out she came out like 'Akira'. "Hey baby." She said.  
  
"That was you! Asshole!" Minako got a little pissed. Usagi changed back.  
  
"I was really bored and I must say, that was really fun.  
  
You should come with me next time." Minako nodded her head in  
  
agreement. "After you left I went out to dinner with Yaten. We  
  
met Seiya and Taiki at the restaurant. I felt like a private detective. It was great!"  
  
"So, what did you find out?" Minako asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, I found out that Taiki really likes Ami still  
  
and he's trying to get her to open up to him. I guess they've been  
  
hanging out everyday lately… she told me she was studying. My ass!  
  
Anyway, I also found out that Yaten really likes you and he doesn't  
  
mean to be so mean to you. I guess he's trying to get you to like  
  
him. Go figure." Usagi looked at Minako who had big hearts in her eyes.  
  
"He actually wants me!" She said in a daze.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's going to apologize to you tonight."  
  
Usagi paused and recalled what else happened that night. "You  
  
know what's funny though? When I told them that I knew 'Usagi'  
  
ME, Seiya got really offended. He started asking me tons of questions  
  
and picking apart everything that I said." Minako wasn't paying  
  
attention. She was still off in her little dream world.  
  
"Do you think I should accept his apology or make him  
  
suffer?" She clenched her fist to pretend crush him.  
  
"Will you just accept his apology and get it over with.  
  
It's not like you're going to get another one." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"I want to go up there right now!" Minako started walking  
  
towards the door but Usagi stopped her.  
  
"You can't give away my cover. Don't tell them that it was me. Alright?"  
  
"Sure, if I told them about you then we couldn't go out  
  
together next time!" Minako winked. As she finished the phone rang. "Moshimoshi."  
  
"Hi, Minako, it's Yaten are you busy tonight?"  
  
"No, why? Usagi and I were going to stay in. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did before  
  
and I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me or something?" He had hope in his voice.  
  
"Sure, you can bring them on down here. I'll make some  
  
popcorn." Minako was jumping up and down but didn't reflect it in her voice.  
  
"Great I'll be down in a little while." He hung up the  
  
phone and looked at Seiya and Taiki. "What are you two doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm not getting sucked into your scheme, I'm going out  
  
with Ami tonight to a blues festival." Taiki picked up the keys to his bike.  
  
"I was just planning on hanging around here, I'm not  
  
in the mood to go anywhere." Seiya said.  
  
"Great, then you can just hang out at the girls' apartment  
  
with me." Yaten grabbed the movies.  
  
Seiya frowned. "Don't you want to be alone with Minako? I don't want to watch this!"  
  
"No stupid. Minako and Usagi are staying in tonight.  
  
If you're there then I can maybe get Minako alone." Yaten smiled.  
  
"Besides, don't you want to know what she thinks of this Akira guy?"  
  
Seiya got up and got ready with Yaten. Not a word was  
  
said but Yaten was pleased with himself.  
  
"Minako, who was that?" Usagi asked as Minako hung up the phone.  
  
"It was Yaten. He apologized for what you guys did earlier  
  
and he is coming over with some movies for us to watch." She walked  
  
in the kitchen to go and make some popcorn.  
  
"Ewww… I don't want to watch you guys… I think I'm going  
  
to go out." Usagi went to her room to get her jacket.  
  
"Suit yourself." Minako called from the kitchen. The  
  
popcorn was almost done when the door bell rang. "Usagi can you get that?"  
  
"Yeah yeah…" Usagi was dressed and ready to go out.  
  
She opened the door and saw Yaten and Seiya standing in front of  
  
her. "Oh, Seiya, Minako didn't say that you were coming over."  
  
Seiya noticed Usagi's jacket and thought that she was  
  
leaving. Yaten made his way past Usagi and headed for the kitchen  
  
where he heard Minako. "Yaten made me, I didn't want to come and watch those two."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was leaving too. But since you're  
  
here I'll stay." Usagi took off her jacket and walked back towards  
  
her room. She was happy that Seiya had come and he was also happy  
  
that she decided to stay because of him.  
  
Yaten and Minako were already on the couch eating popcorn  
  
and watching the previews for the movie. "What movie is this?" Minako asked.  
  
"Billy Madison." Yaten replied.  
  
"You've seen this movie a million times, aren't you going to be bored?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Not this time." Yaten looked at Minako who knew what he meant.  
  
Usagi got a scrunched up look on her face and walked  
  
into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to look for a beer. Seiya  
  
came up behind her. "Do you want one too? It looks like its going to be a long night."  
  
"Yeah." Seiya agreed. Usagi stood up and handed Seiya his beer.  
  
"If we can't stand them we'll go and hang out in my room.  
  
Where's Taiki tonight?" Usagi sipped her drink.  
  
"He went somewhere with Ami. I don't know about him.  
  
I met your friend Akira today." He wanted to bring up the subject  
  
as soon as possible or else it would be on his mind all night.  
  
Usagi was glad that he mentioned this. "Oh, what was he up to?"  
  
"He was grabbing Minako's ass." Seiya wanted to make  
  
this guy, his competition, look as bad as possible. "After that  
  
Yaten invited him to come to dinner with us."  
  
"Sounds like him." Usagi chuckled at herself. She was  
  
somewhat nervous and had finished her beer rather quickly. "Do  
  
you need another?" She motioned to Seiya.  
  
Seiya realized how fast she finished her drink and didn't  
  
want to look bad by drinking slower than her so he finished his  
  
in a hurry and accepted another. "So how did you two meet?" He asked.  
  
"I met him in the arcade. I kicked his ass at Tekken."  
  
She wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.  
  
"Oh, how come you don't bring him to meet Minako?" He  
  
started to drink a little faster too.  
  
"I don't know? I don't really bring him around that  
  
much. I hardly ever see him. He gets on my nerves." She said  
  
plainly. "What's up with all of the questions."  
  
Seiya was so happy to hear that. He had found out what  
  
he wanted to know. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I was asking so  
  
many. Lets go watch the movie." Usagi had finished another beer  
  
and so did Seiya. They each took another and headed to the living room.  
  
They noticed popcorn spilled on the floor and went further  
  
around the corner. "That didn't take long." Usagi said as they  
  
saw Yaten and Minako making out on the couch. "Do you want to go  
  
in my room and watch a movie?" Usagi offered as she turned to Seiya.  
  
He nodded and they headed to her room.  
  
When they were in Usagi's room Seiya sat in a chair near  
  
the window. Usagi fished around under her bed and grabbed a couple  
  
of movies. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Mamoru?" Seiya  
  
asked, he could only see her legs hanging out from under the bed.  
  
"I haven't really gotten to talk to you since you've  
  
been back. You always seemed so busy." A muffled response came from under the bed.  
  
Seiya thought to himself about how he hadn't really gotten  
  
to see her since he was back. He was trying to get everything settled  
  
so that he would have all of the free time that he wanted when he  
  
was done. "I'm sorry. We had to get our career going again."  
  
"It's alright, I understand." She came back out from  
  
under the bed. "I'm just warning you, these movies are in here  
  
because Minako doesn't like them, so you might not either."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'd rather watch anything you have  
  
than Yaten and Minako." Seiya smirked finishing his beer. "I'm  
  
going to the kitchen, you need another one?"  
  
"Yeah thanks." Usagi was playing with the VCR.  
  
As Seiya walked out he saw the happy couple on the couch  
  
and by the time he came back through with the drinks he saw a little  
  
more of Minako than he wanted to. He made his way back into Usagi's  
  
room and found her lying on her stomach on the bed. "I grabbed  
  
what was left because I'm certainly not going out there for a while."  
  
"Eww… that's my couch. Oh well, at least we have provisions."  
  
They laughed and Seiya sat back down in his chair. "I won't bite.  
  
You can't see the TV from over there." She patted the bed next  
  
to her. Without a second thought he flew on the bed next to her.  
  
They started to watch the movie. Usagi could see his  
  
face out of he corner of her vision and watched as the colors from  
  
the screen danced across it. Without noticing it she had turned  
  
her head fully to look right at him. "What?" he said as he realized that she was staring at him.  
  
Usagi jumped a bit as she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Umm… nothing… I just ummm… needed another." She finally thought  
  
of something as she downed her last one.  
  
"You'd better slow down, we don't have that many left." Seiya handed her another.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to see  
  
the porn going on on my couch!" Usagi commented opening her beer. "I'm going to pee my pants."  
  
Seiya grinned for a second. "So, you probably wouldn't  
  
want me to do this." He tickled her side.  
  
"Oh, god stop… I don't want to wet the bed." Usagi laughed.  
  
This didn't stop the tickles from coming however. Seiya had set  
  
his beer down and was using two hands now. "Oh, you're going to  
  
get it!" Usagi put hers down too and began to fight back.  
  
"Ahhh hahahaah… I'm not ticklish… you can try all you  
  
want." He was bluffing and it didn't work. "Nooo… now I have to go to the bathroom too!"  
  
Usagi laughed at the predicament that he had gotten himself  
  
into. She was having so much fun and didn't want to stop, but she  
  
knew if she didn't then she would definitely wet herself. "Stop…  
  
Truce… Uncle…" She called back.  
  
Seiya sensing that she was serious stopped and sat up  
  
next to her. "So I win right?"  
  
"I didn't say that." She saw Seiya ready to start again.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win just no more." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I've really missed you." She said with a more nostalgic tone.  
  
"I've missed you too Odango." Seiya said. He had wanted  
  
to tell her just how much but he didn't. The Starlights had been  
  
coming back for visits at least twice a year, but now they were  
  
here to stay. Once they turned 21 they were released from Kinkomu's  
  
army. "I think we can cover our eyes and make our way to the bathroom." He suggested.  
  
Usagi agreed and they headed out. They got down on all  
  
fours so that they wouldn't be detected. Their friends were still  
  
going at it on the couch. Since they were so low they couldn't  
  
see what they were doing. Usagi went in first leaving Seiya sitting by the door.  
  
When she came out she heard the moaning coming from the  
  
couch. "Hurry up in there will ya!" She whispered to Seiya. He  
  
laughed and went into the bathroom.  
  
When he came out they started to crawl back to her room  
  
when she stopped suddenly. "What are you doing?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I want to see what they're doing." Usagi came up behind the couch.  
  
"What why?" Seiya followed her. "We should go and get  
  
some water balloons." He suggested.  
  
Usagi laughed and shushed him. "I just want to see."  
  
She didn't know why she was so interested in this but something  
  
just beckoned her closer. When she looked up over the couch she  
  
caught a shirt in the face. Minako had thrown Yaten's shirt up  
  
over the back of the couch. She slid back down not having seen anything.  
  
Seiya laughed lightly at her. He couldn't see her face,  
  
her whole head was covered by the shirt. "You got what you deserved." He chuckled.  
  
Usagi tore the shirt off of her head and frowned at him.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be spying on them after all, but hey if they  
  
didn't want me to watch then they should have gone into their own  
  
room!" She was about to get back up again when more clothes began  
  
to come over the couch. "What!"  
  
Seiya and Usagi looked at each other with a surprised  
  
look. "I guess it's just all of his years of pent up frustration."  
  
Seiya suggested. "I didn't know Minako was that kinky."  
  
"Me either. I thought she was still a virgin like me." Usagi pointed to herself.  
  
"You're 21 years old and you're still a virgin?" Seiya asked her in disbelief.  
  
"What you say that like it's a bad thing. Why when did  
  
you lose yours." She asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
She liked Seiya, and she liked him as more than a friend. She  
  
didn't want to think of him with some other woman.  
  
"Let's head back." He pointed as more noises came from  
  
the couch. He didn't know how he should answer her question.  
  
Usagi reluctantly followed him back to her room. When  
  
they got back they shut the door and resumed their positions from  
  
before. "You don't have to tell me." Usagi said not looking at  
  
him, she didn't want to look at his face and think of him with some  
  
one else. Maybe this was why he was avoiding her when he first  
  
got back, maybe he had already found some one. Her heart sank.  
  
"No, I… it's just that… well I didn't want Yaten to over hear." Seiya began.  
  
"I think he was a little preoccupied." Usagi giggled  
  
as she looked at Seiya. She noticed his serious face.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I am still a virgin too." Seiya said  
  
not looking at her. Usagi was thrilled to say the least at this news.  
  
"You are that's great!" She quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"I fell in love when I was 16 and have never found anyone  
  
that I even remotely like as much. I still love that person and  
  
I don't want to do anything like that with anyone but that person.  
  
I still haven't kissed a girl yet." Seiya said as if it was no big deal.  
  
"You haven't? Well what are you waiting for?" She couldn't  
  
believe her own words coming from her mouth. Why was she encouraging  
  
him to go and be with this girl that he loved from so long ago?  
  
She wanted him to love her now, not that girl from five years ago.  
  
"I don't think she returns my feelings." Seiya turned  
  
his head to look at Usagi who was staring at him.  
  
"You've known this girl for five years and you can't  
  
tell whether or not she loves you?" Usagi was confused. "Why don't  
  
you just ask her, but I want to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If she doesn't want you and she breaks your heart,"  
  
she paused. "I'll be here for you."  
  
Seiya smiled a broad smile and moved closer to Usagi.  
  
He pulled her close to him, he wasn't nervous as he pictured himself  
  
being at this moment. He put one hand around her waist and the  
  
other behind her head and gave her a long, deep passionate kiss.  
  
This was the moment that he had been waiting for this his entire  
  
life. He felt a warmth flow threw his veins and never wanted to  
  
let her go. But he had to. He didn't know if she felt the same.  
  
He didn't know if she was just saying that to be nice.  
  
Seiya broke the kiss and looked at her face. Usagi still  
  
had her eyes closed and lay there motionless. She opened her eyes  
  
and picked up her head when she came too. "I thought you were going  
  
to wait? I'm glad you didn't though." She smiled.  
  
"Who did you think I was talking about? I love YOU…  
  
I was talking about YOU." He said.  
  
Usagi was taken off guard. The whole reason that she  
  
had waited was for him and now that she knew she was the whole reason  
  
that he had waited too made her even more happy. She didn't say  
  
anything but instead pulled him back in for another kiss. His kisses  
  
were like nothing she had ever known. They were sweet yet were  
  
more passionate than any kiss Mamoru had given her. She could be  
  
lost in these sweet kisses her entire life. Seiya sensing how much  
  
she was enjoying herself deepened the kiss and seemed to put his  
  
entire body into it. Usagi wrapped her arms around his body and held him close to her.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by sounds banging on the  
  
wall behind them. Minako and Yaten must have made their way back  
  
into Minako's room. The pounding became louder and seemed as though  
  
it would never end. Minako's cries could be heard over this, they  
  
knew they had to get out of there.  
  
"Do you want to come up stairs?" Seiya asked Usagi.  
  
"You can stay at our place for the night. It doesn't sound like  
  
you're going to get much sleep here." Usagi agreed and started to get some things together.  
  
When they walked out into the living room they saw an  
  
oray of clothes sprawled out on the floor and various other furniture  
  
in the room. Usagi shut the TV and the lights off. She was glad  
  
that Seiya had offered to let her stay upstairs, she didn't want  
  
to deal with this first thing tomorrow morning. She didn't bother  
  
to put her shoes on seeing how they were just going up the elevator.  
  
Seiya unlocked the door and they entered into the already  
  
lit apartment. "Taiki how was your night?" He asked Taiki who  
  
was sitting on the couch writing.  
  
"Where's Yaten?" He asked not noticing that Usagi was with him.  
  
Usagi and Seiya started laughing. Taiki picked his head  
  
up. "Oh, I'm sorry Usagi. Hello how are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess you could say that Minako and Yaten  
  
are doing a little better than I am." She joked when she looked at Seiya.  
  
"What do you mean? Did he finally apologize to her?  
  
I don't know why he's so mean to her. He doesn't mean to be." Taiki started.  
  
"Don't worry about it he apologized and he's not being  
  
mean to her now!" Seiya laughed. "How was your date with Ami?"  
  
"Yeah Taiki how did that go?" Usagi joined in.  
  
"It went as well as can be expected." He retorted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't think she likes me very much." He confessed.  
  
"Let me guess, you've been romancing her… right?" Taiki  
  
shook his head at her question. "Well Ami's shy, you have to be  
  
very forward with her other wise things are going to stay the way  
  
they are for a long time. But once you break that barrier you'd better hold on!"  
  
"Thanks. So what are you two doing for the rest of the night?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Well it was too loud in Odango's apartment so I told  
  
her she could stay here for the night." Seiya explained. "Why what did you have planned?"  
  
"What time is it? It's already 11. I think I'm going  
  
to go out for a couple of drinks. Do you guys want to join me?" Taiki offered.  
  
"I don't have any money right now, if you want to pay for me I'll go." Seiya said.  
  
"And I don't have any shoes right now, if you want to  
  
go back into my apartment to grab mine go right ahead, then I'll go too." Usagi winked at him.  
  
"Yeah right! What do I look like a bank? I know how  
  
much you can drink and no way in hell are you getting me to go into  
  
your apartment. I'm going down the street to the bar, I'll be back  
  
in a little while." He grabbed his coat and left.  
  
Usagi ran to the phone and dialed numbers furiously.  
  
"Who are you calling? Please don't tell me you're calling Minako."  
  
"Ami? Hi, It's Usagi. What are you doing?… Nothing  
  
great!…Meet me at the bar down the street from my apartment… No  
  
nothings wrong, I just want to go out and get a drink…. Alright  
  
I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Bye." Usagi hung up the phone  
  
and laughed at her own idea until she got a better one came to mind.  
  
"Hey, Seiya, I have a secret to tell you."  
  
"Alright spill." He was happy that Usagi had made the  
  
effort to hook Ami and Taiki up.  
  
"Well here's the thing, you might get mad at me." She looked at the ground.  
  
"I won't get mad at you. What could be that bad?" He  
  
questioned now not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"You know my friend 'Akira'…" She started but was interrupted  
  
by Seiya's angry face. "Well maybe I should show you instead."  
  
Usagi pulled a pen out of her pocket and held it up in the air  
  
much to Seiya's growing confusion. "Moon Power! Turn me into a  
  
handsome guy." She called out.  
  
In front of Seiya's eyes Usagi turned into Akira. "That was you?"  
  
"Yeah, and with all of your questions you almost blew  
  
my cover." She pointed out. "What were you getting so pissed about anyway?"  
  
Seiya blushed. "I thought that you and Akira were hooked  
  
up and I didn't want to picture you with some one else." He didn't look right at her.  
  
"I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't a man." Usagi stopped herself.  
  
"I appreciate that. What did you have in mind?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Well I was figuring we could go down to the bar and  
  
spy on our friends and help Taiki out a bit." She handed him her  
  
pen. "I don't care if you want to be a girl or a guy, but I think  
  
I should stay as Akira so he at least kind of knows one of us.  
  
Just yell out moon power and tell it what you want it to turn you into."  
  
Seiya nodded that he understood. "I think I'll be a  
  
chick today. Hey I've already got practice! Moon Power! Turn  
  
me into a sexy woman." The light engulfed him and a voluptuous  
  
brunette appeared. "Well how do I look?" Seiya did some poses.  
  
"You look good, maybe Taiki will ditch Ami for you!"  
  
Usagi laughed as she hugged him. "You need a name now."  
  
"Hmmm well… Sake? That sounds good… Sake in a bar..  
  
get it?" He laughed at his not so funny joke.  
  
"Hahaha, you're so funny." Her sarcasm was apparent.  
  
The two exited the apartment and headed down the street to the  
  
bar. They spotted Ami just walking in. "Let's give them a chance  
  
to find each other before we make our move."  
  
Seiya agreed and they walked in and sat at the bar.  
  
Taiki didn't notice Ami come up and sit next to him. She touched  
  
his shoulder and he turned around. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Usagi called me and asked me to meet her here." Ami took a seat next to him.  
  
Taiki quietly reminded himself to thank Usagi when he  
  
got back. "Can I buy you a drink while you wait?" He didn't let  
  
on that he knew she wasn't coming.  
  
"Sure, I'd like a screwdriver." He ordered her drink  
  
and she had it in front of her within minutes. There was no conversation  
  
going on between the two. Usagi and Seiya thought that this was the perfect time to step in.  
  
"Hey Taiki!" 'Usagi' called. "What's up. Is this your girlfriend. She's cute."  
  
Taiki turned around. "What's going on Akira, I see you  
  
have company too. This is Ami Mizuno, Ami this is Akira." He introduced  
  
everyone and 'Seiya' introduced himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Ami smiled.  
  
"I'm sure Seiya will be thrilled to know that you have  
  
a girlfriend." Taiki said to 'Usagi'.  
  
"Why was he getting jealous? Hey, what am I talking  
  
about he should be! I could have any girl I wanted to." 'Usagi'  
  
stated over confidently. 'Seiya' just shook his head. "Isn't that  
  
right miss blue hair?" 'Usagi' rubbed Ami's arm. She was trying  
  
to get Taiki to stand up for her. It worked.  
  
"Hey, why don't you back off." Taiki said.  
  
Ami grabbed his arm. "Let's get out of here." Ami suggested.  
  
Taiki smiled and so did 'Seiya'. "Nice meeting you."  
  
The couple left the bar together and headed for Ami's  
  
apartment. "He's going to be in for a surprise." Usagi (who changed  
  
back to normal) said as she watched them walk together down the street.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya (who was also back to normal) asked perplexed.  
  
"Remember how you asked me about Minako being kinky…  
  
Well Ami is a million times worse than Minako could ever be. All  
  
he has to do is be forward with her, like kiss her once and its  
  
all over from there." Usagi laughed as she turned to look at Seiya.  
  
He was just staring down the street watching the two  
  
with a smile on his face. "bout time" is all that he said. They  
  
stared for a few minutes until they were out of view. "You ready  
  
to head back?" He turned to meet Usagi's eyes. She nodded and they headed home.  
  
They rode the elevator to Seiya's floor and went into  
  
the dark apartment. "I'm going to get in the shower, make yourself  
  
at home." He told her as he gave her a kiss.  
  
Usagi brought her bag into his room and started to get  
  
changed. She took her hair down from her pig tails and brushed  
  
it out and put on her pajamas. She needed to wash her face before  
  
she went to sleep. She got her face cleaner and walked towards  
  
the bathroom, she heard the water still running so she figured that  
  
it was alright to go in and use the sink.  
  
Seiya was still in the shower and didn't hear her come  
  
in, although she thought that he did. He was singing in the shower  
  
and Usagi smiled at this. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank  
  
top leaning over the sink washing her face. The bathroom was steamed  
  
up and she didn't hear the shower shut off because of the running water of the sink.  
  
Seiya got out of the shower, no longer singing, and reached  
  
for a towel. He finished drying himself off when he spotted Usagi  
  
washing her face. Her hair was done up in one giant bun and her  
  
neck and shoulders were exposed. He wrapped his towel around him  
  
and came up behind her. She had just shut the water off and stood up drying her face off.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck  
  
and shoulders gently. Usagi was startled since she expected him  
  
to still be in the shower. She didn't mind however and turned herself  
  
around to face him. When she noticed that the only thing he was  
  
wearing was a towel she blushed. "You should get dressed." She  
  
didn't want him to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Alright." He wasn't mad, he gave her one last kiss  
  
before leaving the bathroom. She just stood there for a second  
  
as she watched him leave. Without his shirt on you could definitely  
  
see how he had matured. She had never really noticed his body until  
  
then, and was glad that she hadn't noticed it earlier.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom to sit on the couch.  
  
She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. There was  
  
nothing good on so she turned it off. She figured that he must  
  
be dressed by now and headed into his room. He was dressed, he  
  
had on a pair of pajama bottoms with no top. This wasn't good.  
  
Usagi felt herself being drawn to him. She walked in the room  
  
and shut the door behind her. Seiya opened the window a crack to let the cool night air in.  
  
He pulled the covers back on the bed, he was happy that  
  
she didn't decide to sleep on the couch although he knew nothing  
  
was going to happen that night. He jumped into bed followed by  
  
Usagi. She reached over him and turned out the light. As she withdrew  
  
her hand her lips were met with Seiya's. She didn't try to break  
  
away but allowed her body to fall on top of his in a comfortable motion instead.  
  
She encircled him in her arms feeling his bare back.  
  
Her touch on his bare skin sent chills up his spine and made him  
  
hold her closer. Her hands began to explore his body as she saw  
  
what her previous touch did to him. He tried not to get too excited  
  
but he couldn't help it. He kissed he more deeply and allowed his  
  
hands to move freely over her body.  
  
Usagi felt herself wanting to go too far and started  
  
pulling away. Seiya felt her pulling and let her go, he was thinking  
  
the same thing. He didn't want to make her do anything that she  
  
didn't want to. So this is where it would end for now. "Thank  
  
you." She said. He didn't answer her because he knew what she meant.  
  
He gave her one last kiss. "Goodnight Odango."  
  
"Goodnight." She said as she lulled herself into a comfortable position and fell asleep. 


End file.
